Kid: a life in a mask Part one
by loganpb27
Summary: A life about a man who lost his mother and his father left him. A man who used to be a hero to some people. Now that most of the super humans are now under U.S military registration. But some are dead, and the others are in hiding or trying to live there lives. But one, tries to move on but doesn't know how. P.S (all the characters are my own creation. I hope you enjoy the story.)


PAGE 1

PANEL

1. Kenny Taylor is in a small collage dorm room sleeping in his bed.

PANEL

2. Kenny slowly opens his eyes to see his alarm clock with the time saying: "10:07".

PANEL

3. Kenny grabs his alarm clock and looks at it with terror.

KENNY

Oh god! I'm late!

PANEL

4. Kenny rushes to put on his blue jeans and black t-shirt.

KENNY

Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!

PANEL

5. Kenny puts on his clothes and runs out of his room.

KENNY

Late! Late! Late! Late! Late!

PAGE 2

PANEL

1. Kenny runs through Empire State University's campus.

PANEL

2. Kenny runs towards the gymnasium as fast as he can.

PANEL

3. Kenny runs into the gymnasium to see over one hundred people sitting in the bleachers. In the middle of the gymnasium are a bald male karate fighting a 21-year-old brown haired girl.

PANEL

4. Kenny sits next to a 23-year-old skinny punk rocker, wearing black lather clothes.

KENNY

Hey, Toby! Did I miss anything?

TOBY

Mary's match just started!

PAGE 3

PANEL

1. Mary throws the bald man down to the ground, and everyone in the bleachers start cheering.

PANEL

2. Kenny looks towards Toby with confusion.

KENNY

Hey, Toby. Wheres Mia? I thought she'd be here.

TOBY

She's looking for you right now. What? She didn't crawl into your bed like always?

PANEL

3. Kenny turns his head away from Toby and has a expression of anger. Toby crosses his arms and looks at Kenny with a smug smile.

KENNY

Shut up, Toby.

TOBY

You know she really likes you, right? Why don't you just go for her?

PANEL

4. Kenny turns his attention back to the karate match. Toby looks at Kenny with confusion.

KENNY

I don't really like her.

TOBY

You still like Mary? She shot you down, right?

KENNY

Its not that big of a deal.

PANEL

5. TRANSITION: Three weeks ago...

Kenny and Mary are standing in a empty class room. Mary is wearing a red sweater dress, and Kenny is wearing blue jeans and a plain black shirt.

MARY

Sorry, Kenny. I don't swing your way.

KENNY

Well, I got it off my chest.

PAGE 3

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Present...

Kenny and Toby are sitting in bleachers watching Mary fight the bald man.

TOBY

So you don't really care?

KENNY

No... Not really.

PANEL

2. Suddenly without warning, a 21-year-old girl with purple hair wearing skin tight shorts and gray t-shirt. Wraps her arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny has expression of alarm.

MIA

Kenny! I've been looking every where for you!

TOBY

Hi, Mia.

PANEL

3. Kenny leans away from Mia, While she is snuggling against Kenny. Kenny has a look of embarrassment on his face. Mia has expression of joy.

KENNY

Mia, can you stop?

MIA

No!

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: Three hours later...

Kenny Toby Mia and Mary are sitting at a table in the library. Each one of them are reading a book in there hands.

PANEL

5. Two other people walk over to the table. Both have blonde hair, and matching clothes. Faded blue jeans and white t-shirt's.

KENNY

Hi, Joy. Hi, Anthony.

PAGE 4

PANEL

1. Everyone is keeping silent towards each other reading their books.

PANEL

2. The cell phone in Kenny's right pocket starts ringing. (SFX: Ring! Ring!).

PANEL

3. Kenny answers his phone. Everyone sitting at the table looks at Kenny with blank expressions.

KENNY

Hello?

PANEL

4. Kenny has a smile on his face. Everyone continues to look at Kenny with blank expressions.

KENNY

Oh, hey man. Oh really? Awesome. Yeah come over. Oh in a few days. Yeah okay cool, man. Oh, and give Anna a kiss for me. All right dude, later.

PANEL

5. Kenny puts his phone back in his pocket. Mia looks at Kenny with anger. Toby looks at Kenny with confusion. Everyone else looks at Kenny with blank expressions.

KENNY

What?

TOBY

What was that about?

MIA

Who the hell is, Anna?!

KENNY

That was an old friend of mine, and Anna is my baby sister.

PAGE 5

PANEL

1. Mary puts Kenny into a headlock and looks at Kenny with a angry smile. Kenny struggles to get out of Mary's headlock.

MARY

You never told us that you had a little sister.

KENNY

No one asked.

PANEL

2. Mary lets go of Kenny and walks back over to her seat. Kenny rubs his neck in pain. Mia and Toby look at Kenny with curiosity.

TOBY

So when is your sister coming over?

MIA

And how is she coming over?

KENNY

In few days, my friend is gonna bring her over.

PANEL

3. MARY

Why didn't you tell us about your sister?

KENNY

I already told you. No one ever asked.

PANEL

4. Mia looks at Kenny happiness and joy. Kenny looks at Mia with a expression of frustration.

MIA

Oh, bet she looks just like you! When I meet her I'm gonna hug her and kiss her so much!

KENNY

If you do that you'll scare the hell outta her.

PAGE 6

PANEL

1. Kenny is in a computer laboratory typing something into a computer.

PANEL

2. Mia is in the gymnasium wearing a red gymnasium leotard, and is standing on a balance beam.

PANEL

3. Mary is in large class room reading a law book.

PANEL

4. Toby is in a history class staring at the female teacher.

PANEL

5. Joy and Anthony are both in chemistry class, both of them are holding test tubes.

PAGE 7

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Kenny's room, 9:03 PM.

Kenny is sitting in his room dark room, smoking a cigarette.

PANEL

2. Kenny hears someone knocking on his door. (Knock! Knock!).

PANEL

3. Kenny opens the door, on the other side is Mia looking at Kenny with a small smile.

MIA

Hi, Kenny.

KENNY

What do you want, Mia?

MIA

Well I thought we could have some fun tonight.

PANEL

4. Kenny shuts the door right in front of Mia's face. Mia has a expression of alarm. (SFX: Slam!).

PANEL

5. Kenny sits on the floor in front of his small TV. Mia bangs on the door. (SFX: Bang! Bang!).

MIA

Kenny! Open the door! Your heart is still broken! I need to fix it!

PAGE 8

PANEL

1. Kenny turns on the TV and the news comes on.

PANEL

2. Kenny watch's the TV with a blank expression, while smoking his cigarette.

REPORTER ON THE TV

In recent news: The new gang, calling themselves, the new brotherhood of mutants. Have been gaining new members every day. All of them seem to be 15 to 34 years old, none of which are even mutants. Police chief, Peter Parker, states that they will stop at nothing to arrest each and everyone of them. In other news, we remember the super human registration act that has been in effect for over two years now. Registered super humans have been sent out to the middle east to help with several terrorist threats.

PANEL

3. Kenny turns off the TV, with the cigarette still in his mouth.

PANEL

4. Kenny reaches under his bed looking for something.

PANEL

5. Kenny pulls out a black samurai sword in its sheath, from under his bed.

PANEL

6. Kenny holds his sword in both of his hands. Kenny looks at his sword with a blank expression. The smoke from his cigarette raises up into Kenny's face.

KENNY

Never again.

PAGE 9

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: The next day...

Kenny is in his room sleeping on the floor, holding his sword in his right hand.

PANEL

2. Someone bangs on Kenny's door. Kenny looks up from the floor and puts his sword back under his bed. (SFX: Bang! Bang! Bang!).

PANEL

3. Kenny answers the door and Toby is standing on the other side. Toby is wearing a red jacket and holding a backpack in his right hand.

KENNY

What is it, Toby?

TOBY

You forgot? Get your jacket. Time to explore again today.

KENNY

Oh, yeah. Give me a minute to grab my stuff.

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: One hour later...

Kenny and Toby are both in a alley way, Toby is uncovering a man hole in the alley. Both Kenny and Toby are wearing red jackets and large black and brown backpacks.

PANEL

5. Kenny and Toby climb down into the man hole.

PAGE 10

PANEL

1. Kenny and Toby run down a deep and dark sewer tunnel. Both of them aim their flash lights in front of them.

PANEL

2. Kenny and Toby are standing in a large room with six passage ways. Toby is holding a large map of the sewers. Kenny is standing next to Toby shining his flash light on the map.

PANEL

3. Kenny and Toby are both walking along a old and rusty sewage pipe. Both of them are shining there flashlights on the pipe.

PANEL

4. Kenny and Toby enter into a large room, in the center of the room is a large pool in the shape of circle, about two feet deep. The pool is filled with mud, water, and garbage.

KENNY

What is this place?

TOBY

I have no idea.

PAGE 11

PANEL

1. Toby pulls out a small book and holds it in his left hand. Toby also holds the sewer map in his right hand. Kenny stands in front of a large tunnel above the pool, shining his flashlight on it.

TOBY

Ah, Here it is! This place use be a to treatment station. They would fill this old hole with sewage and they would clean the water up. It looks like they shut this down in 1957. But now its just gathering rain water, mud, and garbage. And it says here: The large tunnel you're looking at, leads right under the police station basement. It also looks like there are few manholes in this place too.

KENNY

Man, this is awesome!

PANEL

2. Kenny and Toby both climb out of a manhole and back into the streets of New York.

TOBY

Well, that was a fun.

KENNY

Oh, yeah! That was awesome.

PANEL

3. Kenny and Toby are standing in dark alley way seeing that is very late at night. Toby looks at Kenny with confusion, Kenny looks back at Toby while lighting a cigarette.

TOBY

Damn, its pretty late.

KENNY

We were in the there for a long time, dude.

TOBY

When did you start smoking?

KENNY

A year ago.

TOBY

We should get back to the dorm.

KENNY

Good idea.

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: One hour later...

Kenny is walking into his dorm room looking behind him and waving good bye at Toby, who is walking down the hallway.

TOBY

See you in the morning, Kenny.

KENNY

Good night, Toby.

PANEL

5. Kenny falls face first onto his bed, and passes out.

PAGE 12

PANEL

1. Kenny is standing in poorly lit hallway. The entire hallway is flooded with water. Kenny is ankle deep in the water. Kenny is wearing old, dirty, and torn clothes.

KENNY

You wanna talk to me again, huh? All right, then.

PANEL

2. Kenny slowly walks down the poorly lit hallway. Kenny has a blank expression.

KENNY

What does he want, now?

PANEL

3. Kenny walks out of the poorly lit hallway and out of the water, and into a deep and dark endless black void.

PANEL

4. Kenny stands in front of a endless wall of giant metal poles. Each pole reach's so high that it fades into the darkness. As if it was a giant cage.

KENNY

Okay, I'm here! What do you want?!

PAGE 13

PANEL

1. A large deep voice echos out in distance, inside of the cage.

DEEP VOICE

Let me out!

KENNY

That's not gonna happen.

PANEL

2. On the opposite side of the cage a giant dark purple eye appears right in front of Kenny.

DEEP VOICE

Why not?

KENNY

I know what will happen if I let you out. I can't even use my full magic power, if I wanna risk letting you out.

PANEL

3. DEEP VOICE

Why do you keep me trapped in here?

KENNY

Because you're mine. I've taken you, and I will let you go when I want too. I'm going to go to sleep, all right? Don't call me again.

PANEL

4. Kenny turns away from the cage, and starts to walk away. The giant eye watches Kenny as he slowly walks away.

DEEP VOICE

Not sleeping well?

KENNY

No, I'm not! Now, shut up!

PAGE 14

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: The next day.

Kenny wakes up in his bed the sunlight shines through the window above his bed.

PANEL

2. Kenny sits up from his bed, and rubs the back of his head with his left hand. Kenny grabs the TV remote on his night stand with his right hand.

KENNY

Mm... Oh, man.

PANEL

3. Kenny turns on the TV, and the news comes on.

MALE REPORTER ON TV

Word has just reached us here that the known terrorist group, calling themselves, the anti-avengers have disappeared. The last known sighting of the anti-avengers was a town in England, by the name of Beverley East Yorkshire. We now go live to to our corespondent who is live at the scene. Morgan.

FEMALE REPORTER ON TV

Thanks, Ryan. As you can see behind me: The carnage and destruction is like something that you would only see in your nightmares. There over six thousand British soldiers scanning the area for any evidence of the terrorist group. What shocks most people here, is that this town's population has just disappeared in over one night. This town has a population of 33,000. No evidence has been found to how they just disappeared.

PANEL

4. Kenny throws the TV remote at the TV, and breaks the screen.

PAGE 15

PANEL

1. Kenny rubs his face with both of hands as hard as he can.

PANEL

2. Kenny starts to cry, Kenny runs his fingers through his hair. Kenny has a expression of sadness.

KENNY

Oh, god, Dad! What did you do?! What did you do?!

PANEL

3. Kenny stands up from his bed walking into the bathroom.

PANEL

4. Kenny stands in front of his mirror staring at his reflection with sad look on his face.

PANEL

5. Kenny looks away from the mirror and grabs a small pill bottle from the shelf to his right.

PANEL

6. Kenny looks back at the mirror, behind Kenny is a reflection of a man wearing his Kid costume.

PAGE 16

PANEL

1. Kenny spins around in fear and alarm, to see that no one is behind him.

PANEL

2. Kenny rubs his face with his left hand, and has expression of frustration.

KENNY

Calm down. Its over.

PANEL

3. Kenny looks at the small pill bottle in his right hand. The label on bottle says: "Aspirin".

KENNY

Sigh...

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: Two hours later...

Kenny, Toby, Mia, Mary, Joy, and Antony. Are all in conference room sitting at large round table.

MARY

Well, it is a three day weekend today. What should we do.

ANTONY

We can do a lot things this weekend.

TOBY

I think the biggest problem is, what should we do?

MIA

Hey, Kenny what do you think we should do?

KENNY

I don't know. I can't think straight. I need to go for a walk.

PANEL

5. Kenny walks out of the room, everyone watches Kenny walk away with confusion.

PANEL

6. JOY

Whats wrong with, Kenny?

TOBY

No idea. Kenny, has always been a keep to himself kind of guy.

MIA

Maybe I can help him be more open.

MARY

How? By crawling in his bed for the thirty-second time?

PAGE 17

PANEL

1. Kenny walks down to a old run down building that looks like its ready to fall in on itself.

PANEL

2. Kenny walks into the building and turns on the light. The whole lobby of the building is filled with high technology, work benches, and tools everywhere. And shingle desk and chair in the middle of the room, a laptop is sitting on the desk. A small blue holographic ball floats in the air, looks at Kenny.

VIC

Hello, sir. Its good to see you again.

KENNY

Hello, VIC.

PANEL

3. Kenny walks over to the desk and grabs two small devices that look like they fit onto the wrists. The devices look like Peter Parker's old web shooters. A very small pipe comes out on the top of the wrist, instead of the bottom.

VIC

You are here to test the grapple shooters again, sir?

KENNY

Yeah... Lets get started.

PANEL

4. Kenny aims the right grapple shooter at the ceiling above him.

KENNY

Length of the cable.

VIC

12 meters, sir.

KENNY

Is the hook installed?

VIC

Yes, sir.

KENNY

All right, then. Lets get started.

PANEL

5. Kenny fires the grapple shooter, the hook at the end of the cable sticks into the ceiling.

PANEL

6. The grapple shooter starts pulling Kenny up towards the ceiling.

KENNY

Works like a dream.

PAGE 18

PANEL

1. Kenny walks out of the building waving his right hand at VIC with a small smile on his face.

KENNY

See ya later, VIC. I'm gonna head back to campus.

VIC

Good bye, sir.

PANEL

2. Before Kenny walks out of the door, Kenny stops in his tracks.

VIC

Sir? Would like me to ready your suit for the next time you come back?

KENNY

No, VIC. Never again.

PANEL

3. TRANSITION: One hour later...

Kenny is back at Empire university. Kenny walks back into the conference room that he left one hour ago. Everyone is still sitting in the same place they were before. Everyone looks at Kenny with a small smile on their faces.

KENNY

Hey, everybody.

TOBY

Hey, Kenny.

PANEL

4. Mia jumps up from her chair and hugs Kenny. Kenny looks away from Mia with expression of embarrassment. Toby looks at Kenny with a small smile.

KENNY

So what are we doing for this weekend?

TOBY

We're all gonna do our own things this weekend.

PANEL

5. TOBY

I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm gonna go party my ass off with the boys at the frat house.

MARY

I'll be in the city with my brothers and sister.

JOY AND ANTONY

Same here.

MIA

I know what I'll be doing.

KENNY

My little sister is coming over tomorrow.

PAGE 19

PANEL

1. Kenny is in his room staring out of a window with a blank expression.

PANEL

2. Kenny looks to his right on the window and see's the reflection of the broken TV.

PANEL

3. Kenny opens his closest door, and grabs a small leather bag on the top shelf.

PANEL

4. Kenny puts on a old and green army jacket.

PANEL

5. Kenny puts on a pair of old and worn out white dirty sneakers.

PANEL

6. Kenny walks down the hallway past many other people minding their own business.

PAGE 20

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: South Harlem, 1:24 AM...

Kenny is standing in a alley near a street filled with hookers pimps and gang members. Kenny is going through his small leather bag grabbing make up kits and a black beanie hat.

KENNY

What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing?

PANEL

2. Kenny puts on the black beanie hat and, rubs make up on the right side of his neck and cheek, making it look like he has one big scar.

KENNY

I'm gonna get myself killed if do this. My sister is coming over tomorrow.

PANEL

3. Kenny walks out of the alley way leaving his leather bag behind.

KENNY

My baby sister... Anna.

PANEL

4. Kenny walks down the street ignoring the hookers trying to get his attention. Some of the gang members and pimps look at Kenny with suspicion.

PANEL

5. A young gang member wearing black leather clothes and a green Mohawk. Garbs Kenny by his right shoulder and spins him around.

PAGE 21

PANEL

6. Kenny looks at the young gang member with a blank expression. The gang member looks at Kenny with anger and hate. A few of the other gang members, hookers, and pimps look at Kenny.

GANG MEMBER

You're a cop! I can smell the pig on you!

KENNY

You're a part of that, new brotherhood of mutants, aren't you?

GANG MEMBER

Hell, yeah! And you're a smelly pig!

KENNY

You must be stupid if you think I'm a cop.

PANEL

2. The gang member pulls out a small knife and gets ready to attack Kenny with it.

GANG MEMBER

Gonna gut you like the pig you are!

PANEL

3. The gang member tries to attack Kenny with the knife in his hand. Kenny grabs the gang member's hand, and right hooks him across his face.

PANEL

4. The gang member falls to the ground and passes out with a bloody nose.

PANEL

5. Suddenly without warning. A another gang member comes up behind Kenny, and hits Kenny on the back of his head with a piece of wood.

KENNY

GAH!

PAGE 22

PANEL

1. Kenny stumbles forward holding the back of his head in pain. The gang member still holding the piece of wood, shouts out to everyone looking at him and Kenny.

GANG MEMBER

COME ON! LETS KILL THIS PIG!

PANEL

2. All of the gang members, hookers, and pimps run at Kenny trying to attack him.

PANEL

3. Everyone starts to surround Kenny. Kenny punches a gang member across a gang member's face, Kenny also kicks a pimp on his chest knocking the pimp to the ground.

PANEL

4. Kenny runs away from everyone trying to attack him.

PANEL

5. One of the pimps pulls out a small handgun and shoots at Kenny. The bullet hits Kenny on the left side of his body.

KENNY

GAH!

PAGE 23

PANEL

1. Kenny runs down a dark alleyway everyone continues to chase Kenny.

PANEL

2. Everyone runs into the alley, and see's that Kenny has disappeared.

GANG MEMBER

Where the fuck did he go?!

PANEL

3. TRANSITION: ESU, Kenny's dorm room.

Kenny is in his dorm room sitting on the floor with all lights turned off. Kenny has his shirt off, putting bandages on his bullet wound on the left side of his body.

KENNY

Ow! Damn it! No internal bleeding... No long term damage either. This wound should fully healed in a few days. Hopefully no will notice.

PANEL

4. Kenny is sleeping on the floor, holding onto the wound on the left side of his body.

PANEL

5. Kenny wakes up to the sound of someone banging against his door. SFX: (Bang! Bang! Bang!).

TOBY

Kenny, get up! We're having a last get together!

KENNY

Gimme a minute, Toby!

PAGE 24

PANEL

1. Kenny and all his friends are sitting in the large conference room.

ANTHONY

We got like an hour or two to hang some more.

TOBY

So what? Should we just hang out here till we all leave?

MARY

I think we should just go out and get a few beers and some fun.

MIA

Hey, Kenny. What do you wanna do.

PANEL

2. Kenny hears a male voice coming from behind him.

EIRC

Hey, Ken!

PANEL

3. Kenny looks behind him and see's: His old friend, Eric Hill, wearing a blue suit. Standing to Eric's right, is Kenny's five year old blonde sister, wearing a small blue dress. Eric and Anna look at Kenny with smiles on there face's.

PANEL

4. Kenny picks Anna up off the floor and starts hugging kissing her. Everyone except Eric, looks at Kenny with expression's of confusion.

KENNY

Oh, Anna! I've missed you!

ANNA

Hi, Kenny!

PANEL

5. Kenny walks over to Eric and gives him a hug while still holding Anna in his right arm.

KENNY

Hey there, man.

ERIC

Good to see you, Ken.

KENNY

Don't call me that.

PAGE 25

PANEL

1. Kenny face's everyone sitting down at the table, and looks at them with a expression of joy.

KENNY

Everybody, this is my oldest friend, Eric Hill. And this one here is my baby sister, Anna.

ERIC

Nice to meet you.

ANNA

Hello.

PANEL

2. Toby and Antony stands in front of Eric and shakes his hand. Mary, Mia and Joy stand in front of Kenny still holding Anna in his right arm.

TOBY

Nice to meet you, Eric. I'm Toby.

ANTHONY

I'm Anthony.

ERIC

Good to meet you guys.

KENNY

Anna, these are my friends: Mary, Mia, and Joy.

ANNA

Hello.

MARY

Hi there, Anna.

MIA

Oh, my, god, she is so cute!

JOY

You're right, she is really cute.

PANEL

3. Everyone of Kenny's friends walk out of the conference room. Toby looks at Kenny while he is walking out of the door.

TOBY

See you later, Kenny. We're a gonna do our own things.

KENNY

See ya later, guys.

PANEL

4. Kenny turns and faces Eric. Eric and Kenny look at each other with small smiles.

ERIC

Sorry, dude. I gotta get back to work. We should get together some time tonight, and catch up.

KENNY

Sounds good, man.

PANEL

5. Kenny and Anna are walking down a hallway, holding each others hands.

KENNY

Well, Anna, since its just you and me. What do you wanna do?

ANNA

I want to have a lot fun of with you today.

KENNY

I can think of a lot of things we can do today.

PAGE 26

PANEL

1. Kenny is carrying Anna on his shoulders while walking around the collage campus. Both of them have large smiles on their faces.

PANEL

2. Kenny and Anna are in a zoo looking at the loins sleeping in their pen.

PANEL

3. Kenny and Anna are sitting in a movie theater watching a movie and eating popcorn.

PANEL

4. Kenny and Anna are both sitting in a ice cream parlor eating ice cream from the same bowl.

PANEL

5. Kenny and Anna are walking towards a house, standing in the front door, is Eric's mother and Scott Taylor's ex girlfriend, Lola Hill. Anna and Kenny wave at Lola.

PANEL

6. Anna and Kenny hug each other, Anna kiss's Kenny on his left cheek.

PAGE 27

PANEL

1. Anna walks into the house with Lola holding her hand. Anna looks behind her and waves at Kenny, Kenny waves back at Anna.

PANEL

2. TRANSITION: The roof high bar. 8:24 PM.

Kenny and Eric are sitting on top of a building roof that is a upscale bar. Kenny and Eric are both sitting at small table, both Kenny and Eric are wearing formal suits. Eric and Kenny are holding two small glasses filled with whiskey, they both clink their glasses together.

KENNY AND ERIC

Cheers!

PANEL

3. ERIC

To two years of retirement.

PANEL

4. Kenny takes a small sip from his glass, Eric looks at Kenny concern.

ERIC

Do you miss it?

KENNY

Nope.

ERIC

Its fine if you do, I kinda miss doing it too.

PANEL

5. Kenny sets his glass down on the table, Eric and Kenny look at each other with blank expression's.

ERIC

You know why we had to do it, right?

KENNY

I know why. I read about the first time the government tried the super human registration act.

ERIC

Look, its not like your the only one who's torn up about it. The ones that did sign up were the most upset. And, well the rest of us. We all have our lives that we wanted to live. I mean, Peter Parker is the new police chief.

KENNY

Yeah, he's doing a great job.

PAGE 28

PANEL

1. Kenny waves at one of the waiters for more drinks. Eric continues to look at Kenny with his blank expression.

ERIC

So you've been watching the news.

KENNY

What tipped you off?

ERIC

I've known you for years, you think I can't read you?

KENNY

Once a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, always a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, huh?

PANEL

2. A waiter walks up to Kenny and Eric's table leaving two more glasses of whiskey for them.

ERIC

By the way, you still have that thing inside you?

KENNY

You mean the black dragon? Don't worry, I not letting him go anytime soon.

ERIC

You can't use your magic with thing in you, right?

KENNY

I can use small amounts of magic, like making small throwing knifes, but I have to be careful.

PANEL

3. Kenny looks away from Eric, looking at the city. Eric looks at Kenny with look of concern.

ERIC

So, have kept in close contact with anyone from the old team?

KENNY

You know I haven't.

ERIC

And the anti-avengers?

KENNY

They disappeared in England yesterday, I don't think there gonna be popping up anytime soon.

ERIC

Kinda sucks, I remember you and X-23 always hanging around each other. I thought you two were gonna be a thing.

PANEL

4. Kenny stands up from the table and looks down at Eric. Eric looks up at Kenny with confusion.

KENNY

Lets call it a night, Eric.

ERIC

Sure, dude.

PANEL

5. Kenny walks out of the building with his hands in his pockets.

PAGE 29

PANEL

1. Kenny comes across a small group of gang members that belong to the new brotherhood of mutants, mugging a male collage student.

PANEL

2. Kenny walks away from the mugging trying not to turn around.

PANEL

3. TRANSITION: Kenny's dorm room.

Kenny is sitting in the dorm room with the lights turned off. Kenny has his laptop on his lap watching the news. Kenny looks at the laptops screen with a blank expression.

MALE REPOTER ON TV

We have just received word that the police chief, Peter Park, has received several death threats from the new brotherhood of mutants leader, calling himself, Sabertooth. We now go live to Peter Parker with his response to the threats made on his life.

PETER PARKER

If you think that I'm afraid of some punk that thinks he can pass himself off as the real Sabertooth! I'm not going anywhere! Come and get me!

MALE REPOTER ON TV

We are sorry to interrupt, we have just been told that three mutant gang members have just shot and killed several innocent children.

PANEL

4. Kenny throws the laptop on the floor in a burst of anger, making the laptop shatter into many pieces.

PANEL

5. Kenny falls to his knee's griping the sides of his head screaming with frustration.

KENNY

AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

PAGE 30

PANEL

1. Kenny hears the deep voice in his head, talking to him.

DEEP VOICE

You're weak! You can't even hold it back! You've turned into a rusty trap!

PANEL

2. Kenny starts to rub his face very hard trying to ignore the voice.

KENNY

Shut up...

DEEP VOICE

A rusty trap that will never hold!

PANEL

3. Kenny stands up from the floor running his fingers downward across his face.

PANEL

4. Kenny stands up from the floor and looks out at the window. Kenny has a expression of anger as he looks out of the widow.

DEEP VOICE

Remember those words you live by?

PANEL

5. KENNY

Never again.

PAGE 31

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Queens...

A fat middle aged man is walking down the streets rubbing his arms trying to keep warm.

PANEL

2. Suddenly, without warning a random gang member of the brotherhood of mutants, holding a knife, grabs the middle aged man by his throat.

MAN HOLDING KNIFE

Gonna cut a piggy!

FAT MIDDLE AGED MAN

No! Please don't hurt me!

PANEL

3. The gang member place's his knife on the fat middle aged man's throat. A pair hands wearing black leather gloves, comes up from behind, and grabs the man holding the knife by the top of his head and throat.

PANEL

4. The pair of hands pulls the man holding the into the shadows behind him, leaving the fat middle aged man unharmed.

PANEL

5. On the other side of town: A pimp is pushing one of his hookers into a car.

PIMP

Get in the car, bitch!

HOOKER

No please! Please don't!

PAGE 32

PANEL

1. The pimp pulls out small switch blade knife from his pocket.

PIMP

I'm gonna show you what happens when you hold out on me, bitch.

PANEL

2. Suddenly, without warning, a black blur lands on the roof of the car, and grabs the pimp by his green jacket.

PANEL

3. The black blur lifts the pimp above itself and throws him to the ground. The hooker runs out of the car screaming in terror.

HOOKER

AAAAAAHH!

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: Central park...

Mia is wondering around central park taking pictures with a small digital camera around her neck.

PANEL

3. Two members of the new brotherhood of mutants walk up to Mia. Mia looks at both of them with a expression of fear and worry.

FIRST GANG MEMBER

We got little chick here.

SECOND GANG MEMBER

Gonna have lots a fun with this one.

PANEL

6. The first Gang member grabs Mia and puts her in a headlock, The second gang member stands in front of Mia and pulls out a large knife from his right back pocket.

MIA

No! Let go! Someone help!

FIRST GANG MEMBER

Chick has a fast mouth.

SECOND GANG MEMBER

I wanna see if chick knows how to use it.

PAGE 33

PANEL

1. Suddenly, a small yellow and silver tipped throwing knife, gets stuck in the right arm of the second gang member. The first gang member, and Mia look at the second gang member with confusion and worry. The second gang member holds his right arm in pain.

SECOND GANG MEMBER

AAAAAHH!

FIRST GANG MEMBER

Whats wrong?! What happened!?

SECOND GANG MEMBER

My arm! Something's stuck in my arm!

PANEL

2. A small skinny steel cable, wraps around the second gang member's waist, and pulls him into the shadows behind him.

FIRST GANG MEMBER

What the hell!?

MIA

Oh my god!

PANEL

3. Suddenly, out of the shadows, the same black blur jumps out of a tree and lands on the first gang member, Mia falls down to the ground after the first gang member lets go of her.

FIRST GANG MEMBER

AAAAAAHHHH!

MIA

AAAHH!

PANEL

4. Mia looks behind her and sees Kenny wearing his old Kid suit, standing on the first gang member's chest, who is knocked out.

MIA

Who are...

PANEL

5. The street lights on the on along the sidewalk turn off making the whole park go dark.

PAGE 34

PANEL

1. The lights turn back on and Kenny disappears. Mia looks at where Kenny was standing, with a expression of confusion and surprise.

MIA

What in the?

PANEL

2. TRANSITION: Harlem...

A group of three teenagers are all stealing a TV from a apartment building there all standing on the fire escape outside of one of the windows.

PANEL

3. One of the teenagers looks up and see's Kenny jumping from the roof of the building heading straight down onto the fire escape.

PANEL

4. Kenny lands on the center of the fire escape, between the three teenagers. The teenagers look at Kenny with fear and shock.

PANEL

5. One of the teenagers behind Kenny hits him on top of his head with the large TV.

KENNY

AAH!

PANEL

6. Kenny kicks the teenager behind him, knocking the teenager out cold.

PAGE 35

PANEL

1. The other two teenagers try to punch Kenny, but Kenny grabs both of their fists.

PANEL

2. Kenny crushes the teenagers fists making them fall to their knees.

PANEL

3. Kenny punches both of the teenagers, with both of his fists, knocking them unconscious.

PANEL

4. Kenny stands above the three unconscious teenagers, knowing that they will recover.

PANEL

5. Kenny falls onto his butt, sitting on the teenagers, Kenny rubs the front of his face with exhaustion and frustration.

KENNY

If I met myself three years ago, I would've kicked my own ass.

PAGE 36

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Three days later...

Kenny and his friends: Toby, Anthony, Joy, Mia, and Mary. Are all sitting in the cafeteria, Mia is telling everyone the story about how Kenny saved her while he was dressed as Kid.

MIA

I'm telling you! This guy was amazing! He was like a shadow, the way he moved so easily in the night! The way he saved me was just amazing! I think I'm in love! Don't worry, Kenny I love you more!

KENNY

I'm not concerned.

ANTHONY

Kind of odd, I thought that all of the registered heroes, where out in the middle east fighting terrorists.

JOY

Doesn't that mean this guy is an illegal hero?

TOBY

I heard about this guy on the news, going around attacking this new brotherhood of mutants. And the way he saved Mia. I think this guy is awesome.

MARY

What? You can't be thinking that, this guy is a criminal. I think the guy should just go away before he makes the gang problem even worse.

PANEL

2. Mia places a three pieces of paper on the on the table. One of the papers are a pencil sketch of Kid, the other two papers are both old newspaper articles about Kid. Everyone at the table looks at the papers confusion. Kenny looks at the papers with a small amount of concern.

TOBY

What are these?

MIA

There my research notes.

ANTHONY

Why on this guy?

MIA

I want to know who he is. I've already learned that there was more than one Kid.

JOY

What makes you think there was more then one?

MIA

I looked into it. The first Kid died in San Francisco, before we were born. The second Kid came out of nowhere with new super powers. And the second Kid disappeared somewhere in France, then a few years later, a third Kid started to run with this so called terrorist group called the anti-avengers. Then that one disappeared, and now this Kid is here. I am so close to find out who this guy is.

KENNY

Gonna get yourself killed.

PANEL

3. Mia looks at Kenny with a happy smile, Kenny looks at Mia with no emotion.

MIA

Your worried about me? That makes me really happy.

KENNY

I just think your gonna get killed if you follow this guy around.

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: Brooklyn, 9:24 PM.

A police car is chasing a red station wagon down a busy street. Both cars are swerving out of the way of other on coming cars.

PANEL

5. Kenny is wearing his Kid costume, standing on the roof of a building and watching the police car chasing the red station wagon.

PAGE 37

PANEL

1. Kenny jumps off of the roof, and heads straight down towards the red station wagon.

PANEL

2. Kenny lands on the roof of the red station wagon.

PANEL

3. Kenny punches through the roof and slams the drivers head onto the steering wheel knocking him unconscious.

PANEL

4. The red station wagon crashes into a convince store, Kenny jumps off of the roof right at the last second.

PANEL

5. Kenny pulls the driver out of the red station wagon and places him on the ground. A police officer walks up from behind Kenny with a expression of shock and awe.

POLICE OFFICER

Holy crap! That was crazy! Is he all right?

KENNY

Sort of...

PANEL

6. Kenny pulls out a small handgun from the jacket of the unconscious driver. The police officer walks closer towards Kenny and looks at him with confusion.

POLICE OFFICER

Wait, I thought you supers were sent out to the middle east?

KENNY

Lets just say I'm on leave.

POLICE OFFICER

All right, then. Is there anything that I can help you with?

KENNY

Tell, Peter Parker, that he and I need to talk.

POLICE OFFICER

Right away.

PAGE 38

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Empire university, Mia's dorm room.

Mia is standing in the middle of her room wearing dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweater. Mia has a large camera hanging around her neck.

MIA

All right! Lets see if I can find him tonight.

PANEL

2. TRANSITION: Manhattan police station, Peter Parker's office.

A middle aged gray and brown haired, Peter Parker is sitting in front of his desk in his office, going though his work papers. The light in the office flickers trying to stay on.

PANEL

3. PETER PARKER

I know your here, you can come out now.

PANEL

4. Kenny slowly lowers himself downward from the ceiling, hanging upside down from his right grapple shooter. Peter looks at Kenny with a blank expression.

KENNY

Hello, Peter.

PETER PARKER

Hello... Sorry, I don't know your name.

KENNY

Good that you don't know.

PETER PARKER

What brings you here?

PANEL

5. Kenny steps onto the floor and hands the same handgun he got from the driver of the red station wagon, to Peter. Peter looks at the handgun with confusion.

PETER PARKER

What is this?

KENNY

Its a special military grade handgun. Its not something you just find in the streets.

PETER PARKER

So what does that tell you?

KENNY

Someone is supplying the new brotherhood of mutants with better guns. I came here to warn you.

PANEL

6. Peter puts the handgun into the left drawer of his desk. Kenny stands in front of Peter's desk.

PETER PARKER

Look, I'm probably gonna regret this, since your an illegal unregistered super human. But I could use your help. A few of these so called mutants kidnapped, a five month old boy, his name is Jacky Blare.

KENNY

The same Blare that owns and runs the jawbreaker candy industries?

PETER PARKER

No... They got the names mixed up. The boy's father is a bus driver, he can barely afford to keep the lights on in his place. If you do this you might find something to back up your theory.

KENNY

Sure I'll do it.

PAGE 39

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Harlem.

Three members of the new brotherhood of mutants, are in a old abandoned house that is slowly falling apart. The first gang member is holding a military grade shotgun. The second gang member is holding a military grade handgun. The third gang member is hold a military grade auto rifle, and the five month old boy, Jacky Blare.

FIRST GANG MEMBER

Think their gonna pay up?

SECOND GANG MEMBER

Don't worry they will.

THIRD GANG MEMBER

I say we just flush the kid now! He keeps messing himself!

SECOND GANG MEMBER

Calm down, when we get the money we kill the brat.

JACKY BLARE

WWAAAAHH!

PANEL

2. The front door to the house starts to slowly creek open, the three gang members aim there guns at the door.

PANEL

3. The three gang members start shooting their guns at the front door trying to make sure that no one is there.

PANEL

4. The three gang members stop shooting, and stare at the door that is covered in large holes, waiting for someone to come into the room.

PANEL

5. Suddenly, without warning, a small yellow and silver tipped throwing knife is thrown out of the doorway, and into the left kneecap of the first gang member holding the shotgun.

PANEL

6. The first gang member drops to the floor holding his left knee in pain. The other two gang members look at the first gang member with shock and terror.

FIRST GANG MEMBER

AAAAAHHH! MY KNEE!

SECOND GANG MEMBER

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

THIRD GANG MEMBER

HOLY SHIT!

JACKY BLARE

WWAAAAHH!

PAGE 40

PANEL

1. Suddenly, Kenny jumps out of the wooden floor right behind the second gang member. Both of the gang members have expressions of fear and terror.

PANEL

2. Kenny grabs the handgun out of the second gang members hand, Kenny slams the gang members head onto the wooden floor making him loose conscious. Third gang member aims his auto rifle at Kenny.

PANEL

3. Kenny stands in front of the third gang member aiming the handgun at his head. The gang member points his auto rifle at Jacky Blare's head.

THIRD GANG MEMBER

Back up, man! I'll kill the kid! I swear I will!

PANEL

4. Kenny shoots the gang member in his right shin making the gang member falls to the floor. The baby boy, Jacky Blare also falls to the floor.

PANEL

5. Kenny drops the handgun on the floor, and walks up to Jacky Blare and lifts him up off the floor, Jacky Blare looks at Kenny with confusion and wonder.

PANEL

6. Kenny stands in the middle of the room looking down at the gang members, holding little Jacky Blare with both of his arms, Jacky snuggles up to Kenny knowing that he is safe.

KENNY

No you won't.

PAGE 41

PANEL

1. One of the gang member's eyes are covered and can't see anything at all. He also hears Kenny's voice in his ears.

GANG MEMBER

GAH! Whats Happening?! Where am I?!

KENNY

Good, your awake. I was starting to think I put you in coma.

GANG MEMBER

I think I'm bleeding!

KENNY

You are... First, your going to tell me were you got those guns.

GANG MEMBER

Okay, okay I'll talk! But you have to let me walk. Deal?

KENNY

You're in no position to make a deal with me.

PANEL

2. Kenny uncovers the gang member's eyes to reveal that his hanging upside down on a brown piece of rope, from underneath one of the gargoyles on the Chrysler building. Kenny is sitting on top of the gargoyle. The gang member starts to cry and has a expression of terror and horror.

GANG MEMBER

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

PANEL

3. KENNY

Now, I think you'll tell me.

GANG MEMBER

FORT HAMILTON! FORT HAMILTON!

PAGE 42

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Fort Hamilton.

A old gray haired military general is walking down a brightly lit hallway.

PANEL

2. The general walks into his office all of the lights are off, the only light there is, is coming through the large window behind the desk.

PANEL

3. The general sits behind his desk and then starts going through his right desk drawer.

PANEL

4. The general pulls out a snub nose revolver from his desk and aims it at the front door. Before the general could shoot, a small steel cable with a hook grabs onto the gun.

PANEL

5. Kenny walks out of the shadows in the corner of the room, holding the snub noes revolver.

KENNY

You sold military grade weapons to the new brotherhood of mutants. Enough to start a small war.

PANEL

6. The general bows his head in shame, Kenny stands in front of the general's desk holding the snub nose revolver in his left hand.

THE GENERAL

My wife and son where sick. After all of the things I did for my country, they wouldn't do anything for them. But it was to late, that's why I did it... They're going to use the guns I sold them to try and take over the city. They're in the landfill.

PAGE 43

PANEL

1. Kenny walks up to the general's desk, and places a pair of hand cuffs and the snub nose revolver onto the desk, right in front of the general.

PANEL

2. Kenny opens the front door and starts to walk out of the office. The general stares at the pair of handcuffs and the snub nose revolver on his his desk.

PANEL

3. Kenny walks down the hallway, bowing his head.

PANEL

4. Kenny hears a gun shot coming from the generals office. SFX: (BANG!).

PANEL

5. Kenny walks out of the building, Kenny reaches into his right pocket.

PANEL

6. Kenny pulls out a small cell phone out of his pocket, and places it next to his right ear.

KENNY

VIC. Can you hear me?

VIC

Yes, sir. What is it that you need?

KENNY

Get the car ready.

VIC

Would you like me to install the auto drive as well?

KENNY

Install everything.

VIC

Yes, sir.

PAGE 44

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Soho Manhattan.

Mia is in a alleyway eavesdropping on a group of gang members standing in the middle of a sidewalk.

GANG MEMBER

Sabertooth says to get down to the landfill now.

GANG MEMBER

Whats going on? Sabertooth gonna yell at us all again?

GANG MEMBER

No, man. We're talking about war. We gotta get to the landfill.

PANEL

2. Mia looks at with a look of confusion as the gang members run down the sidewalk.

MIA

The landfill?

PANEL

3. Mia starts following the gang members trying to keep a distance without losing them.

MIA

So that's where he'll be.

PANEL

4. TRANSITION: Queens barrow bridge.

A large armored vehicle twice the size and length of a US M1 Abrams tank. Instead of the of wheels the vehicle has two large treadmills. In the front of the vehicle has two fully automatic turrets on the left and right of the front. On top of the vehicle is a large missile launcher. Also in the front of vehicle are large headlights and a large video camera in the shape of a gun barrel, very close towards the large metal bumper of the vehicle.

PAGE 45

PANEL

1. Inside of the vehicle, Kenny is sitting in the cockpit in a large leather chair. Kenny is holding onto two large handle bars on on the left and right sides of the cockpit. Kenny is also pushing onto two large petals with both of his feet. Kenny is surrounded by green, yellow, and red buttons all of which are glowing. Kenny is not wearing his mask, Kenny is looking at large monitor screen that is showing where he is going. Kenny has a large smile of joy on his face.

VIC

Sir? How is it holding up?

KENNY

It works like a dream! Twenty two million, eight hundred and forty two thousand, six hundred and thirty four dollars and twelve cents. A lot of the money that my father had left to me went in to making this. And it took me two years to build. Worth every penny and second!

VIC

Have you thought of a name for the vehicle, sir?

KENNY

I'm gonna call it the, Tumbler!

PANEL

2. TRANSITION: The landfill.

Thousands of gang members are in the landfill holding very big guns. All of the gang members are gathered around a large pile of garbage. On top of the garbage, is a large hairy and burly man with long dirty blonde hair. The man is wearing nothing but a pair of brown dress pants and red sunglasses. The man is holding large torch in his right hand.

SABERTOOTH

They think that we're just a gang! They think we're just loud and noisy kids! We will show them! Take the guns and bombs, storm through the city and KILL! I will kill the police chief, Parker! And that masked hero, Kid! And we will show them all! That the mutants are the future!

PANEL

3. All of the gang members raise there guns or fists in the air and start cheering for Sabertooth.

GANG MEMBERS

YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

PANEL

4. The gang members see the Tumbler parked on a large hill. The gang members hear Kenny's voice coming from the Tumbler on speakers.

KENNY

Attention! Lay down your weapons, and surrender! This is your only warning!

PAGE 46

PANEL

1. The gang members start shooting and start throwing grenades at the Tumbler.

PANEL

2. Inside of the Tumbler, Kenny pushes a green button to his right.

KENNY

I warned them.

PANEL

3. The turrets the on sides of the Tumbler start shooting at the gang members with rubber bullets.

PANEL

4. Mia is crouching down on a large pile of garbage taking pictures of the Tumbler with her camera.

PANEL

5. Large flares start shooting from the Tumblers rocket launcher into the air to blind the gang members.

PAGE 47

PANEL

1. Sabertooth looks at the Tumbler shooting at all of his men. Sabertooth has a expression of anger and frustration.

PANEL

2. Mia starts running in closer towards the fire fight.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth is standing next to the unconscious body of a gang member, Sabertooth is holding a rubber bullet in his right hand. Sabertooth looks at the rubber bullet with a small smile.

SABERTOOTH

Rubber bullets! Ha!

PANEL

4. The Tumbler parks on small hill, with the camera looking down. Sabertooth walks up towards the Tumbler with no fear.

SABERTOOTH

ALL THOSE GUNS AND ALL THAT METAL! YOU WON'T USE IT TO KILL! JUST A SHELL THAT KEEPS YOU SAFE!

PANEL

5. Sabertooth walks up toward the Tumblers camera and looks right into it with a look of anger.

SABERTOOTH

Whats wrong?! You don't got the guts for it?!

PAGE 48

PANEL

1. Inside of the Tumbler, Kenny is sitting in the cockpit holding on to the handle bars, and looking at Sabertooths face on the monitor screen.

SABERTOOTH

I CALL YOU, COWARD! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL SUCK THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES! COME ON, MAN! YOU'RE BORING ME!

PANEL

2. Kenny stands up from the cockpit chair and puts on his mask and fedora.

VIC

Sir, are you sure about this?

KENNY

Yup.

PANEL

3. Kenny starts climbing up a escape hatch that leads outside of the Tumbler.

VIC

Sir, he is in his prime of physical fitness. He will most likely kill you.

KENNY

Maybe.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth sees Kenny standing on top of the Tumbler clinching his fist's. Sabertooth looks at Kenny with a small smile.

PANEL

5. Kenny jumps off of the Tumbler's roof, ready to attack Sabertooth.

PAGE 49

PANEL

1. Kenny lands on Sabertooth's chest which makes him fall to the ground.

PANEL

2. Kenny jumps off of Sabertooth's chest, landing five feet away from Sabertooth.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth stands up from the ground, as Kenny charges at Sabertooth.

PANEL

4. Kenny punches across Sabertooth's face with his right fist.

PANEL

5. Kenny upper cuts Sabertooth on chest, which lifts Sabertooth off of his feet a little bit.

PANEL

6. Sabertooth garbs Kenny's right fist and his face.

PAGE 50

PANEL

1. Sabertooth slams Kenny onto the ground.

PANEL

2. Kenny tries to get up off the ground, Sabertooth punches Kenny on his face making him stay down.

PANEL

3.. Sabertooth gets on his hands and knees, and raises his right knee while Kenny is on the ground.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth drops his right knee onto Kenny's face.

KENNY

DAAH!

PANEL

5. Sabertooth lifts Kenny off the ground putting Kenny in a headlock.

PANEL

6. Sabertooth bites Kenny on his right shoulder with his large fangs.

KENNY

AAHH!

PAGE 51

PANEL

1. Kenny grabs the crown of Sabertooth's head repeatedly punches Sabertooth on his face.

PANEL

2. Kenny punches Sabertooth so hard making him let go of Kenny.

PANEL

3. Kenny stands up from the ground and right hooks Sabertooth across his face.

PANEL

4. Kenny grabs Sabertooth by the back of his head with his left hand and repeatedly punches Sabertooth with his right fist.

PANEL

5. Kenny lets go of Sabertooth and punches him so hard, Kenny breaks Sabertooth's nose and red sunglasses.

PANEL

6. Sabertooth looks at Kenny with a large smile while blood is dripping out of his nose. Kenny keeps his fist's raised up waiting for Sabertooth to attack.

SABERTOOTH

Is that it? You getting tired, old man?!

KENNY

I'm 22.

PAGE 52

PANEL

1. Kenny charges at Sabertooth throwing a right hook.

PANEL

2. Sabertooth garbs Kenny's right arm and drops his elbow onto Kenny's shoulder dislocating it.

KENNY

AAAHH!

PANEL

3. Kenny falls to the ground holding his right shoulder in pain.

PANEL

4. Kenny tries to stand up from the ground, Sabertooth stands above Kenny holding a crowbar.

PANEL

5. Sabertooth hits Kenny across his face with the crowbar, which makes Kenny fall onto his stomach.

KENNY

AAH!

PANEL

6. Sabertooth places his right foot on Kenny's back and repeatedly hits him the crowbar.

PAGE 53

PANEL

1. Sabertooth readies to stab Kenny in the back with the crowbar.

PANEL

2. Suddenly without warning, Mia comes up from behind Sabertooth and hit him on the back of his head with a crowbar.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth falls to the ground and making him go unconscious. Mia stands above Kenny and Sabertooth shaking in fear.

PANEL

4. Mia tries to pick Kenny up of the ground.

PANEL

5. Kenny picks himself off the ground Mia puts Kenny's left arm around her shoulder. Trying to take some of Kenny's wight.

PANEL

6. Kenny and Mia walk over towards the Tumbler.

PAGE 54

PANEL

1. A small hatch opens underneath the bumper of the Tumbler as Kenny and Mia walk towards it.

PANEL

2. Kenny and Mia walk into the Tumbler.

PANEL

3. Kenny and Mia step in to a small room inside of the Tumbler, filled with medical equipment.

PANEL

4. Kenny lays down on a medical bed in the middle of the room.

KENNY

Ugh...

PANEL

5. Mia grabs Kenny's right arm with both of her arm's.

MIA

Hold still, this is gonna hurt.

PAGE 55

PANEL

1. Mia pulls on Kenny's arm popping his shoulder back in place.

KENNY

AAAAHHH!

PANEL

2. Mia grabs a white blanket off the bed and grabs two small metal rods.

PANEL

3. Mia makes a arm sling around Kenny's right arm and neck with the blanket and metal rods.

KENNY

Where did you learn that?

MIA

At collage.

KENNY

Whats you're name?

MIA

Melissa Alexandria, but everyone calls me, Mia.

KENNY

I need you to take my mask off.

PANEL

4. Mia looks at Kenny with surprise while the Tumbler's auto pilot starts to move the Tumbler.

MIA

You want me to take off your mask!?

VIC

Sir, I believe that would be a bad option.

KENNY

If you don't take it off I might drown in my own blood.

PANEL

5. Mia grabs the bottom of Kenny's mask and starts pull it off of his face.

PAGE 56

PANEL

1. Mia holds Kenny's mask in her right hand, Mia looks at Kenny with shock and awe. Kenny looks back at Mia with a blank expression with blood dripping out of his nose and mouth.

MIA

Kenny?

KENNY

Hi, Mia.

VIC

Sir, we are nearing a hospital, I believe we should stop and get you medical attention.

KENNY

No, take us back to the building.

PANEL

2. Kenny grabs onto Mia's right hand with his left hand. Mia looks at Kenny with surprise.

KENNY

And Mia is coming with us.

VIC

Yes, sir.

PANEL

3. TRANSITION: One hour later, Manhattan.

The Tumbler arrives inside of the old run down building in Manhattan.

PANEL

4. Mia tries to carry Kenny out of the Tumbler, but Kenny pushes Mia away and starts to walk away from her.

PANEL

5. Kenny starts to slowly walk up a flight of stairs pulling off his black trench coat. Mia walks towards a small table with a gray laptop on it.

PAGE 57

PANEL

1. Mia starts pushing on a few of the keys on the laptop. VIC floats behind Mia in his holographic blue ball body.

VIC

I don't think he would like it if he saw going through his files.

PANEL

2. Mia turns around and looks at VIC with confusion.

MIA

What are you?

VIC

Am I the artificial intelligence, VIC. Virtual Interactive Connections.

MIA

Where did Kenny go?

VIC

Too find a reason.

PANEL

3. Kenny is standing on the roof of the building wearing nothing but his underwear and the arm sling around his right arm.

KENNY

Not yet... Not yet...

PANEL

4. Kenny falls onto his knee's and looks up at the black sky.

KENNY

Never again.

PANEL

5. Mia is standing in front of a wall looking at picture of Kenny and his baby sister, Anna.

PAGE 58

PANEL

1. Kenny walks up from be hind Mia and puts his left hand on her shoulder.

KENNY

Mia...

PANEL

2. Mia turns around and hugs Kenny, Kenny gently hugs Mia back with his left arm.

MIA

Are you all right?

KENNY

I've gone through worse. You should head back to your dorm, I'm gonna stay here tonight.

MIA

Can I ask you something?

KENNY

There was only two people who wore that suit. My dad, then me.

PANEL

3. TRANSITION: Landfill...

Several hundred police officers and SWAT teams are arresting hundreds of gang members. Several police officers are pushing gang members into police cars. Peter Parker is standing next to one of the police cars. Sabertooth is tied to a roll away bed, wearing a large muzzle on his mouth.

PANEL

4. A police officer walks up to Peter Parker with a look of concern.

POLICE OFFICER

Sir, several gang members got away before we arrived.

PETER PARKER

Don't worry, we have there leader. It will knock them down a peg.

PANEL

5. Peter Parker walks towards the van that the SWAT team was pushing Sabertooth into a van.

POLICE OFFICER

Sir, do mind if I ask how you knew that they were here?

PETER PARKER

I got a tip.

PAGE 59

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Three days later...  
A anchor man is sitting in a news room staring into the camera in front of him.

ANCHOR MAN

It has been three days since the police have arrested the leader of the new brotherhood of mutants, Sabertooth. Since then the mutants have been rampaging through the city. Causing, fires murders robbery's and rape. Police chief Peter Parker has every police officer out in the city trying to keep a hold of the situation.

PANEL

2. Peter Parker is sitting in his office at the police station. Peter is rubbing his face with anger and frustration.

PANEL

3. A young female police officer walks into Peter Parker's office.

FEMALE POLICE OFFICER

Peter, our negotiator just got here.

PETER PARKER

Thank you.

PANEL

4. Peter Parker is walking down hallways of the holding cells. Each holding cell is holding up to, ten or fifteen members of the new brotherhood of mutants. Walking next to Peter is a small partly bald man wearing a gray and brown suit holding a brief case.

PETER PARKER

Are you sure you wanna do this? I could go in there with you.

NEGOTIATOR

There is no need for you to do that. I've dealt with people like him before, I'll get him to crack.

PETER PARKER

If your sure about this...

PANEL

5. Peter Parker and the negotiator come to the end of the hallway and stand in front of a large metal door with to police officers standing next to the door.

PETER PARKER

Open the door.

PANEL

6. One of the police officers opens the door. Sabertooth is sitting in the room in front of a small desk with lamp on top of it. Sabertooth is wearing hand cuffs and his nose is covered in bandages.

Sabertooth looks at everyone standing outside the door with a evil smile.

SABERTOOTH

Hi there, Mr. Parker.

PAGE 60

PANEL

1. The negotiator walks into the room, one of the police officers starts closing the door. Peter watches the negotiator walk into the room.

PANEL

2. Peter turns away from the closed door, waiting for something to happen.

PANEL

3. Peter hears the negotiator scream in terror while still in the room.

NEGOTIATOR

AAAAAAHHH!

PANEL

4. Peter and the other two police officers try to open the door as fast as they can.

PETER PARKER

Get the door open, now!

PANEL

5. Peter and the police officers open the door, inside the room Sabertooth is standing above the dead body of the negotiator with his mouth covered in blood.

PAGE 61

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Two days later, 10:21 PM.

A news anchor man is sitting in a news room blindly staring at the camera in front of him.

ANCHOR MAN

It appears that negotiations with the mutant leader, Sabertooth. Have failed. Police chief, Peter Parker has issued that everyone stay in your homes lock your doors and bar you windows.

PANEL

2. TRANSITION: The old building...

Kenny is hitting a punch bag with right arm, Kenny is wear nothing but black jeans. VIC is in his holographic body hovering next to Kenny.

VIC

Sir, are you sure about this?

KENNY

Their not gonna back down.

PANEL

3. Kenny turns away from the punching bag and puts on a long black sleeve shirt.

KENNY

The only way to stop them is to take down there leader. Their like a pack of wolves, I need to show them that I'm the alpha male. In other words, beat him and humiliate him in front of his men.

VIC

Sir, last time you fought him, he almost killed you if wasn't for your friend, Mia.

PANEL

4. Kenny puts on his black trench coat his black leather gloves and his dark brown work boots.

KENNY

I wasn't thinking, I was trying to match his muscle. But I couldn't, I know I can beat him.

VIC

What about your friend, Mia?

KENNY

I don't like it, but I need her to help me.

PANEL

5. Kenny puts on his mask and his black fedora.

KENNY

Tell truth I could use a partner in this. And she is the only one I can trust right now.

PANEL

6. Kenny stands in front of the Tumbler, Mia comes out from behind the Tumbler.

KENNY

Mia, I know you overheard everything. And, yes I need your help in this. But your going to have to do everything I say. Stray from my instructions you will end up hurt or dead. Do you understand?

MIA

Yes, I understand.

PAGE 62

PANEL

1. Kid and Mia are riding on street motorcycle going through the city. Mia is sitting behind Kenny, Mia is dressed as a member of the new brotherhood of mutants.

PANEL

2. Two members of the new brotherhood of mutants are both standing in middle of a alleyway. Both of the gang members are wearing blue sweat shirts. There names, "Tom" and "Rob" are on there sweat shirts.

TOM

You heard what happened to, Bobby? That masked guy, Kid. He tossed, Bobby through a liquor store.

ROB

I heard he cracked Doll's skull open.

PANEL

3. Mia walks up to Tom and Rob. Rob and Tom look at Mia with smiles.

TOM

Hey, Rob we us a little chick here.

ROB

Oh, she's a nice one.

MIA

Hands to your self's, norm.

ROB

Who you calling, norm? We're mutants!

TOM

That's right. We're cutters.

MIA

Sure you are. Then why aren't you at the hole?

PANEL

4. Tom and Rob look at Mia with confusion. Mia crosses her arms.

TOM

Hole? What hole?

MIA

You know, the hole. West in 69th street, down in the sewers. Sabertooth says get down there.

PANEL

5. Mia starts walking away from Tom and Rob into the streets.

ROB

We knew that!

MIA

Sure you did... Norm.

PAGE 63

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: One hour later...

Kenny and Mia are both standing in a alleyway with the motorcycle. Mia looks at Kenny with a small smile. Kenny looks back at Mia not knowing what he is thinking because of his mask.

KENNY

We told enough of them.

MIA

Okay, now what do we do now?

KENNY

Right now I want you to go back to the building. VIC is going to give a few minutes of hand to hand combat training. When you're done with that go back to the dorm.

PANEL

2. Peter Parker is standing on top of the police station roof looking over the streets with a pair of binoculars. Peter has a look of worry and anger on his face.

PETER PARKER

My god, there must be a thousand of them. Why are they going into the sewers? We could probably get them all if we call in the national guard.

PANEL

3. Peter turns around and sees Kenny standing on the edge of the building.

KENNY

They're down there because I need to be there.

PETER PARKER

What are you planning?

KENNY

I need your help, Peter. I need you to let Sabertooth out of his cell and get him into the basement. In there, there's a old manhole that will lead into a old tunnel, down that tunnel leads to an old sewer hole. There, I take him down and stop this gang from dong anything else.

PANEL

4. Peter walks towards the door that leads down the stairwell. Peter looks at Kenny with a stern face. Kenny looks back at Peter.

PETER PARKER

I'll help you, but after this I am going be coming after you.

KENNY

I know, Peter.

PANEL

5. Peter closes the door behind him, Kenny watches Peter walk away.

KENNY

Thank you, Spider-man.

PAGE 64

PANEL

1. Sabertooth is sitting in holding cell staring at the guard standing next to his cell.

SABERTOOTH

You got kids, Mr. Police man? Betcha gotta pretty little wife too.

PANEL

2. Peter Parker comes up from behind the guard and puts his hand on his right shoulder.

PETER PARKER

I'll watch him. You go something warm to drink.

GUARD

Thank you, sir.

PANEL

3. The guard walks out of the holding cell area. Sabertooth looks at Peter with evil grin. Peter turns away from Sabertooth, trying not to look at him.

SABERTOOTH

What are you doing here, Mr. Parker? You gonna try and reason with me again?

PETER PARKER

No...

PANEL

4. Peter looks at down at Sabertooth with a stern and angry look on his face.

PETER PARKER

I came to say, good luck.

PAGE 65

PANEL

1. Peter walks out of the hallway, and closes the door behind him. Sabertooth watches Peter walk away.

PANEL

2. Sabertooth's cell door opens up, Sabertooth has expression of confusion.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth stands in front of the door and tries to open it, but it is locked.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth turns away from the door and see's another door near the end of the hallway.

PANEL

5. Sabertooth opens the door and see's it leads down to a dark basement.

PANEL

6. Sabertooth walks down into the basement looking for a way out. The entire basement is filled with small and large cardboard boxes.

PANEL

7. Sabertooth finds a old man hole and pulls the cover off.

PANEL

8. Sabertooth jumps through the manhole, and lands in a large sewer tunnel.

PANEL

9. Sabertooth runs down the tunnel thinking he escaped.

PAGE 66

PANEL

1. Sabertooth comes to the end of the tunnel, and see's the large sewer hole. There are over thousand gang members standing on the cement platforms above the pool. Gang members are leaning against the side rails and hanging from the ladders on the manholes.

PANEL

2. Sabertooth looks at his gang members with a smile, while Kenny is slowly sneaking up behind Sabertooth.

PANEL

3. Kenny tackles Sabertooth from behind, both of them fall into the sewer hole underneath them.

SABERTOOTH

AAAAHH!

PANEL

4. Sabertooth bursts up from the mud covered in mud and garbage. Sabertooth has a face of rage.

SABERTOOTH

RRRAAAAHH!

PANEL

5. Sabertooth raises his fists ready to fight, Sabertooth keeps his face of rage. Kenny is behind Sabertooth slowly emerging from the mud.

SABERTOOTH

KID! COME OUT HERE! SO I CAN KILL YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU! THAT NEW YORK! BELONGS TO THE BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS!

PAGE 67

PANEL

1. Kenny fully emerges from the pulling taking off his hat and trench coat.

KENNY

Okay, "Sabertooth"...

PANEL

2. Sabertooth turns around and looks at Kenny with hate and anger. Kenny cracks his knuckles.

KENNY

Show me.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth charges at Kenny, Kenny raises his fist's ready to fight.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth tries to right jab Kenny, but Kenny knocks Sabertooth's punch away from his face.

PANEL

5. Kenny punches Sabertooth on his face, flinging off all the mud on his face.

SABERTOOTH

AAF!

PANEL

6. Kenny punches Sabertooth on his stomach.

SABERTOOTH

RRH!

PAGE 68

PANEL

1. Sabertooth uppercuts Kenny with both of his hands. Kenny falls down into the mud.

SABERTOOTH

RRAAAHH!

KENNY

GAAH!

PANEL

2. Sabertooth tries to kick Kenny while is down on his back, but Kenny gets up from the mud and side steps to the left.

PANEL

3. Kenny tries to right hook Sabertooth, but Sabertooth blocks Kenny's right hook and punches Kenny right on his face.

KENNY

AAH!

PANEL

4. Sabertooth and Kenny stand across from each other. Sabertooth looks at Kenny with a evil smile. Kenny rubs his face in pain with his right hand.

SABERTOOTH

HA! YOU WEAK, KID! YOU SLOW!

KENNY

True... But you're just as slow as me, when your knee deep in mud and trash.

PANEL

5. Sabertooth charges at Kenny, Kenny punches Sabertooth on his throat.

SABERTOOTH

AAH!

PANEL

6. Sabertooth backs away from Kenny holding his throat in pain. Kenny slowly walks towards Sabertooth holding up his fist's.

KENNY

And you're not very smart!

PAGE 69

PANEL

1. Kenny charges at Sabertooth and spin kicks Sabertooth on his face with his right heel.

PANEL

2. The two gang members, Tom, and Rob are both standing on the cement platforms, leaning against the rails watching Sabertooth and Kenny fight.

TOM

See, Rob? Kid is a beast.

ROB

Sabertooth is gonna bust Kid's head open. You'll see.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth tries to left hook Kenny, Kenny steps to the right dodging Sabertooth's attack. Kenny runs his right index and middle fingers along Sabertooth's right eyebrow.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth backs away from Kenny and looks at him with confusion. Kenny looks Sabertooth holding up his fist's.

SABERTOOTH

What was that!?

KENNY

Just a small cut above your right eyebrow...

PANEL

5. Sabertooth starts bleeding from the cut on his right eyebrow slightly blinding him.

KENNY

The kind the bleeds very quickly.

PANEL

6. Without warning, Kenny punches Sabertooth on his right ribs.

SABERTOOTH

OOOF!

PAGE 70

PANEL

1. Sabertooth punches Kenny on the left half of his face, with his right fist.

KENNY

AAH!

PANEL

2. Kenny turns away from Sabertooth holding his face in pain, Tom and Rob are looking at Kid with small smiles on their faces.

TOM

Damn! Sabertooth is gonna wreak Kid up!

ROB

I told you he would.

PANEL

3. Sabertooth charges at Kenny holding out his hands, Kenny looks behind him to revel that Sabertooth ripped part of Kenny's mask showing his left eye.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth tries to grab Kenny, but jumps back dodging Sabertooth trying to grab him.

PANEL

5. Kenny lifts up his right foot in front of Sabertooth's face, Kenny looks at Sabertooth with anger.

PANEL

6. Kenny dropkicks Sabertooth on his face, making him fall in the mud and breaking his nose.

PAGE 71

PANEL

1. Sabertooth picks himself up out of the mud and sees Kenny charging at him.

PANEL

2. Sabertooth tries to do a leg sweep kick on Kenny, but Kenny jumps out of the mud still heading towards Sabertooth.

PANEL

3. Kenny elbow drops Sabertooth on his right shoulder.

SABERTOOTH

AAAHH!

PANEL

4. Sabertooth stands in front of Kenny, trying to left jab Kenny. Kenny dodges Sabertooths punch, and punches Sabertooth's right shoulder.

PANEL

5. Kenny steps to Sabertooth's right and then punches his right shoulder again.

PANEL

6. Sabertooth backs away from Kenny holding his right arm in pain, Kenny stands across from Sabertooth holding up his fists.

SABERTOOTH

AAAAH!

PAGE 72

PANEL

1. Sabertooth looks at Kenny with hate and anger while holding his right arm.

SABERTOOTH

THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT?!

KENNY

The reason why it didn't hurt that much, is because I paralyzed your arm.

PANEL

2. Sabertooth charges at Kenny in burst of rage.

SABERTOOTH

RAAAAHH!

PANEL

3. Sabertooth left hooks Kenny with his left fist, Kenny tries to block Sabertooth's attack but with no success.

PANEL

4. Sabertooth hits Kenny across his face with the back his fist.

KENNY

AAH!

PANEL

5. Sabertooth grabs Kenny by the back of his neck, and hits Kenny on his face with his left knee.

PANEL

6. Kenny falls into the mud on his back. Sabertooth slowly walks over towards Kenny.

PAGE 73

PANEL

1. Sabertooth picks Kenny up out of the mud by his shirt, and holds Kenny in front of his face.

SABERTOOTH

YOU'RE DEAD, KID!

PANEL

2. Kenny headbutts Sabertooth on his mouth, making Sabertooth drop Kenny onto his feet.

SABERTOOTH

AAAHH!

PANEL

3. Sabertooth is on his knee's holding his mouth in pain, while Kenny runs up to Sabertooth.

KENNY

You still don't get it! You lost the second I threw you into this pit!

PANEL

4. Kenny grabs Sabertooth's left arm and twists it to the right.

PANEL

5. Kenny falls into the mud putting Sabertooth in arm bar grapple hold on his back.

PANEL

6. Kenny starts to twist his whole body breaking Sabertooth's left arm.

KENNY

I owe you for what did to my arm!

PAGE 74

PANEL

1. Sabertooth struggles to get out of Kenny's grapple hold, while yelling in pain.

SABERTOOTH

AAAAAAAHHHH!

PANEL

2. Kenny sits on Sabertooth's chest repeatedly punching Sabertooth on his face.

PANEL

3. The gang members watch Kenny with shock and awe as he keeps punching Sabertooth.

PANEL

4. Kenny stops punching Sabertooth and stands above him with his hand covered in blood. Sabertooth is laying unconscious in the mud, with his face covered in large lumps.

PANEL

5. Kenny sits down in the mud breathing very heavily. The gang members stare at Kenny with anger, confusion, and shock.

KENNY

HUFF! HUFF! HUFF! HUFF!

PANEL

6. KENNY

I'm finished...


End file.
